The point $A$ $(3,4)$ is reflected over the $x$-axis to $B$. Then $B$ is reflected over the line $y=x$ to $C$. What is the area of triangle $ABC$?
Solution: When point $A$ is reflected over the $x$-axis, we get point B, which is $(3,-4)$. Reflecting point $B$ over the line $y=x$, we get that point $C$ is $(-4,3)$. The distance between $A$ and $B$ is 8. The distance from point $C$ to the line connecting $A$ and $B$ is 7. Now we can draw the following diagram: [asy]
draw((0,8)--(0,-8),Arrows);
draw((8,0)--(-8,0),Arrows);
label("$y$",(0,8),N);
label("$x$",(8,0),E);
dot((3,4));
label("$A$",(3,4),NE);
dot((3,-4));
label("$B$",(3,-4),SE);
dot((-4,3));
label("$C$",(-4,3),W);
draw((3,4)--(3,-4)--(-4,3)--cycle);
draw((-4,3)--(3,3),linetype("8 8"));
[/asy] We find that the triangle has a height of length 7 and a base of length 8. Therefore, the area of triangle $ABC$ is equal to  $$\frac{1}{2}bh=\frac{1}{2}\cdot7\cdot8=\boxed{28}.$$